Project Summary/Abstract: Molecular Biology Shared Resource (MBSR) The Molecular Biology Shared Resource (MBSR) was created in 2009 to bring together into one consolidated operation the Genomics/DNA Microarray Facility and the Molecular Biology/High-Throughput Screening (HTS) Facility. The merger enhanced the communication between the cores, maximized the utilization of staff expertise, and raised the quality of services used by representatives of all Cancer Center programs. The MBSR offers: 1) next-generation sequencing (Illumina), single-cell genomics (Fluidigm), and Sanger sequencing; 2) microarray services (Affymetrix); 3) genome-wide siRNA and small-molecule chemical (>100K) HTS screening; and 4) high-content imaging and analysis. Additionally, the facility receives, processes, annotates, tracks, and banks all patient human biological material (blood and its derivatives, urine, and selected tissues) collected by over ten Fred and Pamela Buffett Cancer Center (FPBCC) collaborative registries/tissue banks for use in IRB-approved multidisciplinary research projects. The resource provides free consultation to every researcher regarding experimental design, budget estimates, results, and data assessment, and is a significant resource for molecular biological reagents, information, and training in molecular biological techniques and analysis software. The MBSR is under the direction and oversight of Dr. M.A. (Tony) Hollingsworth while the Associate Directors manage the day-to-day activities of each Facility. In this regard, David Kelly, Ph.D., oversees the Molecular Biology/HTS Facility located in the Eppley Science Hall, and Dr. James Eudy oversees the Genomics/DNA Microarray Facility located in the Durham Research Center II, both on the UNMC campus. Six technical staff members are employed in the MBSR with personnel extensively cross-trained to perform virtually all services and to operate virtually all instrumentation and equipment. The MBSR is the most widely used FPBCC Shared Resource, supporting over 220 biomedical laboratories in the UNMC research community, of which approximately 40% are laboratories led by FPBCC investigators in the FPBCC research programs (Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation Program, Molecular and Biochemical Etiology Program, and Gastrointestinal Cancer Program). To meet the rapidly changing needs of and to inform FPBCC investigators, the MBSR personnel conduct workshops, speak at local seminars, attend Cancer Center program meetings and multi-investigator project meetings, and present at laboratory meetings. Moreover, they attend national and regional technology conferences to learn the latest technologies, techniques, and methods.